O Criador de Belezas
by Tata-S2
Summary: Por muito tempo Edward vem se escondendo na mansão abandonada, sendo perseguido pelos fantasmas de seu passado afundando suas magoas em suas artes, ele segue seus dias assim: Solitário. Será que uma nova teoria cientifica poderá mudar a vida de Edward? Será que o mesmo é capaz de amar de novo? Ou seu legado é viver sozinho? Um sorriso e uma prova de amor podem mudar tudo...
1. Corajosa sorridente

O tempo não afetara muito a pequena vila, que com seus jovens que mais olhavam paara seus celulares do que para frente e com os novos modelos de carro que continham o dobro de botões de um controle remoto continuava a mesma. As mesmas casas pintadas igualmente cada qual com sua cor formando um arco íris uniforme, os mesmos comprimentos de bom dia e boa noite que formava uma rotina jamais esquecida, os novos membros da região que não se arriscavam em fazer crescer o lugar com a construção de prédios modernos, e sim iam para morar em velhas casas recém compradas reformando-as diversas vezes. E claro a neve única, que só se caia daquela forma ali, onde aquele tom de branco que só o inverno podia oferecer era possível no verão e não tinha data nem previsão de chegada.

É nesse ambiente que essa história de paixão, emoção e amor começa...

O fúrduncio era imenso, as câmeras, a plateia e o flash cegava qualquer um que se aproximasse.

-Eu consegui a resposta, eu posso dar a imortalidade a qualquer um que assim desejar – afirmava o cientista, que por muitos era considerado louco – Com a minha experiência posso reviver e prolongar a vida por quanto tempo for necessário.

- O senhor já a testou em pessoas de verdade?

- Quais são seus motivos para a criação desta experiência?

- O senhor não teme a Deus?

Essas eram apenas algumas das perguntas que sufocavam o vivido cientista, de nome mais que popular.

- Deus mais do que todos sabe meus motivos.

Antes que a conversa fosse prolongada, a TV já esta desligada sendo seguida de altas falas críticas por parte de mais um pai de família que compunha aquela antiga nova comunidade.

- O senhor vai ver sua imortalidade quando chegar nos portões do céu e do inferno...

- Mike, pare com isso e venha almoçar - repreendeu a bela dona de casa – Tantas coisas para as quais você pode ceder seu estres e fica ai o cedendo a alguém que nem suspeita da sua existência querido

-Tem razão Alice – concordou o marido se acalmando- Onde está a Eli?

- Você sabe ela ainda não aceitou a mudança...

-Eli! Venha almoçar!

-...

-Elizabeth! Venha pra mesa agora!

- O que você quer? – perguntou a garotinha, que em muitos momentos era mais que adulta e em outras deixava que a birra infantil a tomasse por inteira.

-Almoçar com minha filha oras

-Peça para um desses vizinhos chatos almoçar com você nessa cozinha chata- terminou ela com a beirada da cabeça estre as grades da escada

-Eli, vem almoçar agora e ponto final! – encerrou o pai

A mesma desceu, encheu seu prato, comeu em silencio e subiu para seu quarto. Passava horas e horas no mesmo, dentro do mundo da tecnologia, era a isso que se resumia as suas férias. Após muito tempo trancada, horas aliás, sua mãe adentrou o casulo desligando tudo que fosse ligado a tomada e até o que não era.

-Já chega, você precisa tomar um banho de sol bebe! – disse com o fio da TV na mão

-Ahhhh Mãe, não! – Implorou a menina se cobrindo, pra logo ser empurrada da cama, depois do quarto e por ultimo da casa seguida de seus tênis.

-É isso então Dona Alice? – perguntou com a cara na porta fechada

-É isso! Você precisa fazer amigos, DE VERDADE! – falou com sua voz de fada – Vá e se divirta, beijinhos da mamãe.

Após as ordens, se deu por vencida e saiu pela vila, seguiria o que fora dito pela mãe ou pelo menos parte daquilo, tomaria um banho de sol...

Quando começou a andar pelas calçadas, a neve começou a cair, aquilo a deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha, aquilo não era normal... E hoje, já que não tinha o que fazer, descobriria o que estava por detrás daquela façanha. Se pôs a seguir os caminhos que achava que levaria a origem daquela singularidade... Minutos depois andando deu de cara com um imenso morro, concentrou-se em não olhar muito mais acima para não desanimar diante do esforço físico que teria. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa que usava, dobrou o final da parte inferior da jardineira e começou a subir o longo morro que a esperava.

15 Minutos mais tarde estava na metade, olhou para trás e olhou para o lado positivo:

-Agora eu só tenho que andar mais isso – falou para si apontando para o caminho já conquistado por suas perninhas, depois tomou folego e continuou.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois do começo da subida , conseguiu chegar ao final do morro e com sede se atracou a catar flocos de neve com a língua, o que se tornou algo divertido, claro até se dar de cara com o imenso portão coberto de plantas mal cultivadas a sua frente, que pareciam dar o aviso de ''Vá embora'', entretanto a curiosidade de Eli era sua característica mais forte e era preciso mais que aquilo para desanima-la.

Depois de muito esforço e apelo a força bruta ela abriu o portão, e ficou chocada com o que viu ...

-Meu Deus! –murmurou boquiaberta – É lindo!

Diante dela estavam esculturas e arbustos mais que perfeitos, cada um com uma forma diferente do outro, havia uma flor gigante, um dinossauro, uma mão (o que era algo mais do que único), uma fada... Era tudo incrível. Mas Eli tinha que ser forte, e não se deixar maravilhar com aquelas preciosidade, precisava continuar sua tarefa por mais que os flocos de neve realçassem a beleza daquele local a fazendo implorar por dentro para continuar ali só olhando a linda imagem da mão imensa pegando os flocos de neve em volta a diversas flores de demasiados tipos...

Se concentrou, e recuperou o controle continuando a seguir os flocos que davam para a parte superior da mansão, com muito esforço mas não tanto quando o usado na abertura do portão Eli abriu a porta gigantesca, e entrou.

A casa era velha, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bonita. Subiu as escadas judiadas pelo tempo, e deu de cara com o que deveria ser o teto, mas se transformara em escombros que fariam qualquer um se maravilhar pelo céu aberto que ali brilhava. Quando finalmente retirou sua atenção do jardim que podia ser visto dali e também do céu, se deu conta da falta da neve naquele momento.

-Ahhh, só o que falta agora que eu cheguei aonde queria a neve para!- brigou Elizabeth com sabe-se lá quem indignada

Presa em sua auto conversação quase não percebeu o leve movimento no fim do ambiente que a fez olhar para algo tão chocante e diferente quando o lindo jardim, um escultura de uma mulher, que parecia mais uma fada dançando...

-Que lindo, que lindo- repetiu diversas vezes com medo de tocar

Ficou um tempo só olhando a bela mulher gelada que se fazia única a sua frente, até que reparou novamente no leve movimento no final do ambiente. Havia alguém ali, e ela saberia quem era.

-Olá? Desculpa a intromissão, mas é você que faz essas esculturas? – perguntou sorrindo, sem obter resposta- Meu nome é Elizabeth, mas pode me chamar de Eli também se assim preferir... Qual o seu nome? –perguntou mais uma vez, tentando se aproximar, daquele o qual ela só via a sombra

3 minutos

5 minutos

8 minutos e 34 segundo depois...

-Bom já vi que você não é muito sociável... Sabe, se for você quem faz essas esculturas... Parabéns, elas são divina! – elogiou, e logo se calou para pensar um pouco - Haha, gostei de você embora não queira falar comigo, isso o torna diferente, e o diferente desperta minha curiosidade, e minha maior qualidade com certeza é a curiosidade por isso... tenho uma má noticia, você acaba de virar uma meta.- Sorriu mais uma vez Eli – Eu terei que voltar nem que seja mil vezes e conhece-lo, espero que uma hora você aceite se deixar ser conhecido por bem ou por m... uma forcinha maior haha- sorriu mais uma vez passou a mão da boneca de gelo e se foi.

Eli parou no jardim admirou mais alguns minutos as belas artes e quando quase estava na portão, se virou direcionada para a ''fada de gelo''

-Diga para ele que eu voltarei, e também agradeça-o por sua beleza! – passeou mais um pouco pelo jardim e quando estava saindo gritou – Adeus senhor Criador de Belezas!

Com a certeza da ida definitiva da garotinha, as tesouras balançaram, e Edward se pôs de pé ainda surpreso com a coragem da pequenina para se por a pé pelo morro inteiro e por ter entrado naquela imensa mansão negra sem medo. Por um momento chegou a pensar que seria interessante conversar com ela, e ver até onde ia sua imaginação, entretanto sabia que seu lugar era longe das pessoas que simpatizava, faria quantas vezes fosse preciso fazer o que fez no passado por aqueles que gostava, e dessa vez não seria diferente com a pequena sorridente que em tão poucos minutos capturara sua atenção.

Ele não se aproximaria dela... Ou assim achava que seria...


	2. A segunda tentativa

A escuridão já apossava o céu, e Alice estava começando a sentir um nível elevado de arrependimento apoderar-se dela, por mais que sua filha tivesse que tomar ''banhos de sol'' não podia negar a tranquilidade que lhe era atribuída com a mesma na segurança de seu quarto...

Minutos depois do pensamento, Eli entrou correndo diretamente para a cozinha e com fome atacou a geladeira.

-Querida, você não acha que esta meio tarde pra uma bonequinha como você estar na rua?

-Mãe, foi você quem mandou eu sair para tomar o banho de sol, veja bem... – disse ela ironizando - Quando o sol acabou eu voltei.

-Tem razão – a dona de casa não pode conter o riso, já que era realmente verdade – Mas por curiosidade o que você ficou fazendo até agora?

-Fi-quei fazen-do planos... – respondeu nos intervalos que tinha ao comer o sanduiche que fizera.

-Como assim planos?

-Sobre o que eu vou fazer daqui em diante. – contou risonha

- Querida me desculpe mas eu não estou entendendo, você fez amigos?

-Mais ou menos, digamos que sim.

- Bom, dessa vez eu não vou lhe dar bronca porque você sair de casa já foi um milagre, mas tente chegar mais cedo da próxima vez ou se pai ficará louco, você chegou só vinte minutos mais cedo do que ele costuma chegar né, sua espertinha.

-Puxei isso de você! –elogiou

-Tem razão, vá tomar banho você deve estar exausta. - indicou a bela adulta

-Ok.

Sentada na banheira, a pequena Eli ficou pensando no que poderia fazer para conquistar a atenção do artista que não conheceu... Seria difícil, afinal fora tão indiferente a ela que nem a mandou embora.

Entretanto, para Eli aquilo só tornava tudo mais interessante, isso sim valia o gasto do precioso tempo das suas férias... Quando percebeu a pela de seus dedos murcharem viu que era hora de sair da banheira, se enxugou e foi para seu quarto, secou seus cabelos castanhos de médio comprimento, e por fim pôs seu pijama de patinhos.

Pela manhã, acordou com os primeiros odores do preparo do almoço que estava sendo feito por sua mãe, lembrou a si mesma que hoje voltaria á mansão negra e conseguiria seu objetivo ou pelo menos tentaria arduamente. Olhou em seu quarto e tentou achar algo que pudesse lhe ajudar de alguma forma.

- Bom, se palavras atenciosas e elogios não o compram terei que tentar alguma outra coisa ...–falou para si mesma

Avistou seu caderno de desenhos, não que fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo moderno, mas sempre achou que levava jeito para coisa, e iria tentar conquistar o Criador de Belezas com isso. Pegou uma bolsa simples e leve, e ali guardou o penal e seu caderno.

-Eli! Almoço! –chamou a mãe

-Tá bom, já estou descendo! –gritou do quarto

Desceu as escadas, e ainda de pijama se sentou na mesa.

-Ora, ora Alice veja que milagre você só chamou uma vez e ela já esta aqui, gostei disso.

-Oi pai... – cumprimentou

-Olá haha, eu te amo filha.

-Também te amo pai. –sorriu a menina

Almoçou, saciando bem sua fome, afim de guardar energia para a subida que lhe aguardava

Ajudou sua mãe com a louça, e depois voltou para seu quarto convicta que naquele dia teria sucesso. Vestiu um macacão laranja de manga nos ombros, e calçou seus tênis brancos. Ficara muita simpática com aquela roupa, para finalizar resolveu aderir ao look um arco de cabelo branco, e se sentiu muito feminina.

Desceu as escadas já com a bolsa preparada em mãos, ao passar pela cozinha deu meia volta e preparou dois sanduiches para depois coloca-los na bolsa acompanhados de uma garrafa de água.

-Agora sim, perfeito. – falou para si mesma, e logo foi para porta - Tchau mãe! - acenou para mesma que regava as plantas do jardim

-Tchau filha, volte antes do anoitecer!

-Ok

Andou até chegar ao início do grande morro, respirou fundo e começou a subir. Dessa vez não desperdiçou tempo ao olhar para trás, e só deu para si mesma oportunidade de descanso quando chegou na frente do imenso portão.

-Olá portão, pronto pra me dar problemas na coluna ao tentar te abrir? – perguntou rindo

Antes que começasse o trabalho, bebericou a água que trouxera.

–Isso é bem mais fácil que beber flocos de neve... – falou consigo mesma – Bom vamos lá! - e começou a abrir o portão, quase morrendo mais uma vez. – É tão fácil de fechar e tão difícil de abrir! –reclamou

Após conseguir realizar a façanha, ficou maravilhada mais uma vez com a linda visão que se tinha naquele lugar.

-Não me canso nunca de olhar para tudo isso... Bom já que o Sr. Criador de Belezas não gosta de mim mesmo, não há porque me apressar não é! –exclamou como se fosse para alguém ouvir, o que realmente aconteceu Eli sabendo disso ou não.

A pequena pegou seu caderno, se sentou e começo a desenhar o lugar, dando destaque a uma sombra no fundo do desenho que seria o não conhecido artista autor daquelas maravilhas, como se que com o toque das mãos realizasse magia ao fazer as esculturas, mal sabia ela que o ''Criador de Belezas'' nunca tivera mãos.

O resultado final foi um desenho esplendido, onde a ideia central era que com o toque das mãos da ''sombra'' a magia acontecia no paraíso de esculturas do desenho recente. Após terminado o trabalho Eli se pôs a subir as escadas, pronta para conhecer o artista.

-Olá, eu voltei como pode ver...- começou ela – Eu realmente adoraria que você aceitasse meu desenho, sei que não é algo espetacular, mas realmente foi feito com carinho... Se puder aceitar... Eu ficaria muito feliz...

Minutos se passaram e Eli não obteve a resposta que tanto queria, e aquilo a deixou indignada, mas não deixaria transparecer, por mais que visse que o senhor Criador de Belezas estava ali com sua sombra negra no final do ambiente escondido a ignorando.

-Eu só vou te deixar em paz quando falar comigo! – Falou ela exalando atitude- Por isso, como sou muito insistente, quando eu for embora, por hoje, espero que aprecie meu trabalho feito especialmente para você senhor artista. - continuou, e depois amenizou o forte tom anterior –É que eu só queria... Fazer um amigo, um que eu realmente quisesse me aproximar, nessa vila não tem ninguém que tenha despertado minha atenção ou até mesmo alguém que tenha se sentido interessado na minha amizade... Mas você... Você é incrível, e eu espero sinceramente que me aceite uma hora, porque não vou desistir!- terminou ela

Sem perder tempo, se aproximou da fada gelada do dia anterior que já dava vestígios de seu derretimento, e lhe tocou.

-É uma pena que tenhas que derreter, seria maravilhoso se pudesses parar no tempo... Parabéns por sua beleza dona fada, você foi linda e encantadora enquanto existiu!- elogiou a escultura

Quando viu que era hora de ir, e que não seria em um dia que conseguiria a dadiva de sequer ouvir a voz do Criador de Belezas, Eli pegou seu caderno e arrancou a folha com o recém feito desenho. Foi a procura de uma parede de qualidade que não estivesse tão consumida pelo tempo, e enquanto vasculhava deu de cara com uma espécie de mural repleto de várias notícias em papeis mais que acabados, a maioria não lhe foi possível ter total entendimento do que se tratava, mas pelo que entendeu diziam respeito e histórias de superação por parte de diversas pessoas.

-Você com certeza é uma pessoa boa, afinal guarda com carinho histórias de superação de outras pessoas... Com a sua licença vou pôr meu desenho aqui... –após pedir permissão Eli pegou seu penal e tirou dali a cola que guardava no mesmo, e começou a colar delicadamente seu trabalho. –Prontinho! –disse por fim, dando os últimos acabamentos na colagem.

Teve esperança por um momento que o artista apareceria, fosse para agradecer ou para adverti-la de sua audácia. Mas não, nada aconteceu, apenas um leve movimento na sombra.

-É não foi dessa vez, haha – riu a toa, diante da derrota que levara naquele dia também – Vou indo, tchau Sr. Criador de Belezas! – e se foi correndo pelas escadas, parando apenas para admirar mais uma vez o jardim...

Seguindo o roteiro do dia anterior, Edward só se mexeu quando teve certeza que garotinha tinha ido embora, o mesmo devia admitir que tinha muita curiosidade sobre o desenho...

- Bonito – murmurou, encostando muito levemente uma das tesouras que lhe serviam como dedos.

Edward sabia que seria muito difícil se afastar daquela pequena corajosa, Eli com certeza tinha espirito... Mas sabia mais do que isso o prejuízo que podia acarretar ao se aproximar de alguém. Sem esperança, dirigiu-se a escultura de gelo.

- O que eu devo fazer Kim? – perguntou, obtendo somente como resposta a leve brisa do vento de verão que por ali passava naquele instante.


End file.
